Opening doors with you
by SirensAreNotAmyth
Summary: This story is about... Well, I'm bad at summary's So lets just say, Like Cinderella... {Disclaimers: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or My little pony: Friendship is magic}
1. Chapter 1

**{ Chapter 1 }**

* * *

 _{...I can't wait to see my friends again... }_

Thought a rainbow headed girl as she pushed her way through the door.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec here! Why are we so far ahead in the story?!'' Rainbow backed away from the door and looked at the screen.

''O-oh... Uh...'' The author pauses for a second and Rainbow Dash taps her foot impatiently.

''You know what? Let me write it!''

"What?! No!''

Rainbow jumps out of the screen and pushes author out of the way

''H-hey!'' The author yells as he/she falls over

''You get what ya had coming chump! Now let me tell you guys what happened from the beginning!'' Rainbow says as she rewinds back to the past...

* * *

The story starts off with two little kids running down a checkered colored rode called green hills zone. One of the kids had a bit of wight on him and was running down it while eating a warm chili dog. He had on white gloves and red and white shoes on his feet. The boy had blue, spikey hair and emerald color eyes. He also had little ears and a tail and wore a white shirt with a star on it. Over that shirt was a blue jacket with a little ring designed on it. he had on a pair of shorts that were blue and had two red strings hanging out and it had two yellow stripes on the sides.

This boy was known as Sonic the hedgehog, Fastest thing alive!

Sure, he was a bit chubby, but don't let appearances deceive you!

The next kid was a girl, but not just any girl. This girl had Rainbow hair and magenta colored eyes. She had fluffy cyan ears and had a stripped blue and gray tank-top on with her trade mark red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt on the bottom right of her shirt. She wore shorts that were the same shade of blue that was on her shirt. The last thing she had on was her light blue shoes that had little wings designed on the sides.

This girl was Rainbow Dash, Fastest thing alive!

Wait a minute...

Wasn't Sonic already...?

"With all that wight on you, you might pop open if you fall!'' Taunted Rainbow Dash as she raced the blue haired boy

''Says you! I'm the fastest thing alive! Your just jealous someone as fluffy as me can beat you!'' Sonic smirks as he chews on his chilli dog

''Yeah right! I'll show you fuzz ball!'' Rainbow grins mischievously as she blasts off

''Hey! Rainbow! I'm still eating! Grr!'' Sonic frowns at the fact that she always pulls something like this when he isn't ready.

Sonic eats the rest of his chili dog in one bit and licks his lips

''I'll show you too...'' Sonic grins as his body gets surrounded in a blue aurora, ''Sonic... BOOST!'' Sonic yells and takes off at surprising speeds with a booming sound right behind him. Everything around him blurred dew to how fast he ran. Sonic speed through the coarse for a while and decided to slow down, figuring he had passed Rainbow Dash already. He then comes to a full stop and looked around for his Rainbow headed friend.

'What if I didn't pass her?' He thought as he turned around but stopped to hear the sound of rustling leaves from his left

'' _THUMP!" The sound of something hitting the ground could be heard  
_

''Huh?" Sonic looks over to see Rainbow laid out on the ground with stars going around her head

''It think I'm seeing stars...''

"Dash?!'' Sonic blinks in surprise as he rushes to Rainbow dash's aid

''How did you end up all the way up there?'' Sonic asks as she helps Rainbow sit up

''No even a ''Are you okay Rainbow Dash?'' Could be heard from ya'' Rainbow says in a joking way as Sonic blushes in embarrassment

 _"Are_ you okay?'' Sonic's blush disappears as he asks his friend

''Beats me'' Rainbow shrugs

''So, how did you end up there anyways?'' Sonic sits in front of her

''Huh?! You don't know?!'' Rainbow glares at him

''H-huh?'' Sonic looks questioningly at her

''You did! When you passed me, all that pressure sent me flying!'' Rainbow frowned

{ If I did that... And she was behind me... And I sent her flying... Holy crap... }

"I knew I was fast, but this tops lasts! Hahaah! In your face RD! Haha!'' Sonic jumped up and did a happy dance, ''And I didn't fall this time!" Sonic smiles satisfaction

''Yeah, yeah, so you were able to do a Sonic boost without falling this time, big deal'' Rainbow rolled her eyes as she gets up. and when she puts her leg on the ground, a jolt of pain went up her left leg

''Gah!'' Rainbow fell on her side as she clutched her leg

''Rainbow?!'' Sonic rushes back to her aid again and crouched down, ''What's wrong?''

"I-I don't know, but, M-My leg hurts'' Rainbow hisses in pain

''We should go _back-_ ''

"No! Not home!'' rainbow squeezed her eyes close

 _''...To Uncle Chucks...''_ Sonic finished. Rainbow's eyes popped open to see Sonic looking worriedly at her

''What's wrong with home?'' Sonic asked

''I-It's just I don't want to go home yet...'' Rainbow gave Sonic a fake smile. Sonic nodded and got up.

''Well, in any case, let's get you on my back'' Sonic said and gently picked Rainbow dash off the ground. As she gets up, she leans on the palm tree she fell from as Sonic crouches down.

Rainbow stares at his back with a slight blush. She then shook her head and lipped over on Sonic's back. Rainbow then puts her arms gently around his neck and Sonic held her with his hands crossed under her butt, only reason is so that he wouldn't hurt her leg more.

''If you try anything, I'll beat you for it'' Rainbow warned him with a noticeable blush on her face

''Wah...?'' Heat raised to Sonic's cheeks as he looked away, ''I'm not a pervert!''

"Better not'' She said flatly as she placed her chin on his head, ''Now ride, my blue fuzz ball! On wards!'' Rainbow pointed a finger ahead of them and Sonic rolled his eyes

''Yeah, yeah...'' Sonic mumbled under his breath as he ran back to uncle chucks home.

He first ran down the rode and took the short path that was on his right that lead into a short pathway. Eventually it lead into a colorful forest. Sonic had made a few turns here and there and after a while of running through the forest, they could see one of the windows to Sonic's home.

''Hey, look, we're here!'' Rainbow said to Sonic.

Sonic smiled, ''Cool, then we can get your leg all fixed up!''

''Yeah...'' Rainbow nodded as the house became visible for both of them. As Sonic started to slow down, a bend in Rainbow's ears could be seen with a light frown

{ What if he sends me home? } Rainbow thought as she placed her forehead against Sonic's head. Sonic noticed this as his ears perked up a bit.

"Somethin' up?" Sonic asks and Rainbow sighs softly.

"Not really..." She says in a downhearted voice

If Sonic could roll his eyes to the back of his head to look at her, you bet he would. Sonic then heaved a sigh as he asked, ''Are you sure?'' He asks in hope of an answer

''Yeah...'' She says again. Sonic decided to wait for her to open up herself and made his way to his uncles door steps. Rainbow had slowly gotten off his back and held onto his shoulders for support as she sat down. Sonic then walked up to the door and gave hit a few knocks

'knock knock knock!'

Sonic had waited a moment before the sound of locks being undone could be heard. Sonic then smiled as his uncle opened the door.

''Back already?'' Chuck said with a chuckle as he looked over Sonic to see Rainbow on the steps.

''Everything okay Rainbow Dash?'' He asked with a smiled as Rainbow laughed a little

''I may have hurt myself again'' She smiled nervously as she watched him laugh.

''That would be why your back so early!'' He smiled, ''Now lets get ya in here!'' He said as he walked over to her with Sonic and suportted her up by her shoulders. The three of them then walked inside the small house and sat her on the coffee table.

"I'll go get the first aid'' Uncle Chuck had said as the two speedsters nodded

''Okay'' They said in unison and Uncle Chuck walked out of the room. As Chuck left, Sonic turned to Rainbow Dash and flicked her forehead with a forced frown

''Ow! What was that for?!'' Rainbow rubbed her forehead as she asked with a very un-pleased face.

''That's for getting yourself hurt,'' Sonic then pinched her cheek, ''And that one was for making me carrie you all the way here!''

''Ow! It was your fault to begin with!'' Rainbow yelled as Sonic crossed his arms,

''Maybe if you weren't so SLOW, you wouldn't be hurt, now would you?''

" _SLOW?!_ I was waiting up for your chubby self!'' She yelled as Sonic shook his head,

''No way! I totally passed you up!'' He said with a smirk. Seeing his grin, Rainbow frowned as she gritted her teeth

''If I wasn't in pain because of you, just know I'd totally take you on!''

''Try me!'' Sonic got in her face and yelled back.

* * *

 **{ En** **d** **Of** **Cha** **pter** **1** **}**

* * *

 _ **What's up next:**_

 _ **''I don't really want to go back home...''**_

 _ **''Why's that Rainbow?''**_

 _ **''W-well...''**_

* * *

 **Author Talk Time**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! My name is SirensAreNotAmyth and this is my first time writing on fanfiction, so please go easy on me! I'm not going to tell the whole story through a summery because I have A bad habit of doing just that so, I will only share a little on what the story is actually about in the summery! Umm... Since I'm new, I would like a helper to help me out! Only if nobody minds... Just to go back to fix my small mistakes I may have missed.  
**

 **So... Can you leave a review on what you think of this new chapter? I want to know if I'm doing something wrong...**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHH!**

 **And I'm not doing OC's... Sorry...**

 **Anyways, Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last Time..._**

* * *

 _''If I wasn't in pain because of you, just know I'd totally take you on!''_

 _''Try me!'' Sonic got in her face and yelled back_

* * *

 **( Chapter 2 )**

* * *

"Settle down you two!'' A voice called out as the two kids pause their fight to see Uncle Chuck walking back into the room with a big first aid in his hand, ''I could hear ya from the other room you know'' He chuckles

''S-sorry Uncle Chuck...'' They said together as their heads dropped in embarrassment. Seeing their reactions, Chuck just snickered and walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, heh,'' He chuckled, ''me and your father would always fight just like you two'' He said with a calm smile.

''Really?'' Sonic ears perked up at the sound of his fathers name.

''Indeed Sunny boy! Heck, we fought over your mother before he left for the war! Oh those were the good ol' days...'' Chuck chuckled as he opened the medical aid kit.

Sonic watched Uncle Chuck as he lifted Rainbow's leg to examine the damage. As his Uncle dose this, Sonic thought back to when he could remember

* * *

( Flash back )

 _"Hey dad! Mommy! Look at what I found!'' The sound of a young child called out to his parents,_

 _''What is it son?'' A deep voice called back as the little boy ran up to the big man,_

 _''Look! It's really shinny!'' The little boy held up a golden ring as a purple haired woman walked out_

 _''Wow, Sonic! Looks like someone found their first ring!'' The woman smiled brightly at him. That smile, was a smile Sonic loved, oh so much on his mothers face. Sonic then smiled boldly as he felt accomplishment run all over his body from his mothers praise_

 _''Isn't so cool?!'' Sonic's smile brightened.  
_

 _''Oh yes it is!'' The tall man smiled as he picked Sonic up in his arms_

 _''Your amazing Sonic. Just know we love you very much'' The man smile turned into a frown as the woman put her hand on his shoulder. The man took a deep breath and looked at the two._

 _"Sonic, me and your mother need to tell you something'' The man said  
_ _''Jules...'' The woman looked worriedly at him, ''I don't know if we should tell him yet'' The woman said softly  
_

 _''Tell me what?'' Sonic's smile dropped as he looked at the two worriedly_

 _''Sonic, I'm...''_

* * *

"Sooonnniiicccc!'' A voice called out, disturbing his train of thought

''H-huh? What is it?'' Sonic blinked before looking up to see Rainbow Dash looking curiously at him

''You were all spaced out! You said something like, 'Tell me what' or something'' Rainbow got off the table and walked up to him.

Sonic blinked in surprise to see Rainbow walking over to him, ''How are you walking?'' He asked as he stares at her wrapped up leg

''If you were watching, you would of heard your Uncle saying I may have just pulled something and that I'll be fine'' She said crossing her arms, ''Now what's up?'' She asked and Sonic shook his head ''It's nothing really, just thinking about something'' Sonic smiled and looked over at his uncle, who was sitting on the end of the table reading a newspaper out of boredom, ''So, what IS wrong with her leg?'' He asked his uncle to try to avoid any further conversation with Rainbow Dash. Sonic noticed in the corner of his eye that Rainbow had rolled her eyes,

''I just told you!'' She said, looking a bit annoyed

 _{ I just want to change the conversation, please in the name of a chaos emerald, let this one slide Dash! }_ Sonic prayed in his mind as he looked back at his uncle

His Uncle raised an eyebrow at his nephew sudden change of behavior, ''I think she may have pulled something, but other than that, she should be fine. I suggest that she should go home and take it easy for today'' He said and Dashes face changes drastically. Sonic blinks as he tries to read her expression,

''W-what's wrong?'' Sonic asked worriedly as Chuck walks over to her, ''Everything okay Rainbow?'' Chuck as well asked

Rainbow shook her head, ''I-I'm fine'' She said as she rubbed her neck

''Really Rainbow Dash, what's wrong dear?'' Chuck asked and she sighed

''I don't really want to go back home...'' She looked down to avoid their looks

''Why's that Rainbow?'' Sonic put his hands on her shoulders

''W-well...'' She bit her lip

''Well...?'' Sonic tried to look at her but Rainbow turned her head away,

''It's just... You know... Umm...'' She looks for words and the two wait

''It's just, you see... M-my step-dad... A-and my brothers, and w-well...'' She trembles as she speaks.

''What about them? What are they doing to you Dash?!'' Sonic gripped her tighter

Rainbow's eyes went wide as he realized what she had reviled, ''It's nothing, I just don't like them. That's all.'' She says flatly, her eyes dulling a little bit, ''I think I'm going to head home now'' She pulled Sonic's hands off her and quickly walked out the door, leaving the two guys speechless.

''What's going on?'' They asked in unison, making the two of them look at each other

* * *

 **( End Of Chapter 2 )**

* * *

 **Whoa! What's Rainbow Dash hiding? What is up with Sonic's past? Find out next time!**

* * *

 _ **What's up next:**_

 **"What's wrong Rainbow crash? Hurt yourself again?''**

 **''I bet she was hanging out with her fat boyfriend again!''**

* * *

 **A** **uthor Talk**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope your having a good day today! :) So, how was Chapter 2? Was it okay? Please tell me in a review or a PM! Thanks! So question, yes, I have read through the info on DocX, but I still don't get it, could someone tell me how that works? Thank you!**

 **Well, see you people later!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- SiresAreNotAmyth -  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time**

* * *

 _''I think I'm going to head home now''_

 _She said as she pulled Sonic's hands off her and quickly walked out the door, leaving the two guys speechless._

 _''What's going on?'' They asked in unison, making the two of them look at each other_

* * *

 **( Chapter 3 )**

* * *

We begin this chapter with Rainbow Dash walking home with a frown. Why couldn't she have just a normal life with a normal family? She wondered that ever since her mom...

Rainbow stopped in her tracks when she had realized she was at the foot of her front door.

''I wonder what these losers got in store for me today'' Rainbow's mood turned into a rather annoyed one as she twisted the door nob

'Click' The door opened easily. Rainbow looked a bit dumbfounded to see the door had opened on its own

''Those morons need to start locking these doors!'' Rainbow yelled as she stopped through the doors in frustration

''No need to come in with that attitude Dashie" A male voice called out. Rainbow paused to look over at the cloud looking couch to see a man with golden eyes and black hair with cobalt blue highlights

''I told you not to call me that'' Rainbow said darkly as she passed him,

''Rainbow Dash, get your flat ass back over here!'' The man yelled and Rainbow paused

{ F-flat ass?! Why would you even say that you old fart?! } Rainbow thought as her cheeks burned in embarrassment and in anger at his words

''Heh, heh!'' Voices snickered, causing Rainbow to look up at two boys.

''Oh look, Dark Moon! Rainbow _'Crash'_ is home!'' A little boys voice called out with a giggle

''Did you hear what dad said too Soarin? Its pretty true!'' Dark moon called out with a laugh, followed by Soarin

''Stop making fun of me!'' Rainbow yelled at them, but they laughed even harder at her yelling

Rainbow frowned at her two annoying step brothers. Soarin was a green eyed freak that had choppy dark blue hair. Dark Moon was also a jerk in Rainbows book of idiots and that idiot has light blue eyes and to fit that he has choppy grey hair of an old man.

''Now, now boys, if you keep making fun of Dashie here, how is she gonna clean today?'' The man named Spice Mint called out. It's a fitting name for a jerk stepdad, Right?

''Hey, wait a minute'' Soarin paused for a moment before pointing at Rainbow's leg with a grin,

"What's wrong Rainbow crash? Hurt yourself again?'' He said with a laugh

''I hope you know your not going to the doctors for that, right?'' Mint called out as he walked passed them and into the kitchen

''I bet she was hanging out with her fat boyfriend again!'' Dark moon called out with a face of disgust

''And I bet your right!'' Soarin then grinned darkly, causing Rainbow dash's eyes to widen, ''Ohhh Daaad!'' he yelled as he raced off to the kitchen

"Soarin, don't!'' Rainbow chased after him, but by the time she had reached him, Soarin was tugging on Mint's shirt with a dark smile

''What is it Soarin?'' He looked down at Soarin

''Rainbow is hanging out with that fat boy Sonic again!''

"No I wasn't! Don't lie Soari-''

"What did I tell you about hanging out with that, that- that thing?!''

"He's not a thing! he's a person just like you and me! Oh wait, your not a person are you? Your more like a monster!'' Rainbow yelled and shortly after yelling...

'SLAP!' A sound of a slap could be heard in the room with Rainbow crashing to the floor

"Your a monster that should have never been born by such a wonderful woman'' Mint says bluntly as he walks out of the room with Soarin snickering.

Rainbow was speechless as she laid on the ground with her hand on her face.

{ Why? Why do I have to be with these... These monsters mom? Why did you have to die on me?! } Rainbow thought as tears fell out of her eyes.

{ Why me? }

* * *

 **( End Of Chapter 3 )**

* * *

 _ **What's up next:**_

 _ **"What do you mean, were moving?!''**_

 _ **"I'm tired of you getting hurt all the time because of that boy. If we move, no more Sonic''**_

 _ **"Y-you can't do this!''**_

* * *

 **Author Talk Time**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you all have had a good day today! I have brought you Chapter 3! Wucha think? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks! I can't believe her step- father slapped her! What a jerk, right? Wanna find out more? *People shake heads No* What? Why? *Grabs a face and makes them nod* Wow! Really?! Thanks! Read next Chapter to find out what happens next time!  
**

 **Peace out!  
** **\- SirensAreNotAmyth -**


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

**...Last time...  
**

* * *

 _{ Why? Why do I have to be with these... These monsters mom? Why did you have to die on me?! } Rainbow thought as tears fell out of her eyes._

 _{ Why me? }_

* * *

( Chapter 4 )

* * *

Our chapter today starts back off with Rainbow Dash cleaning the kitchen

''I don't see why I have to do these things...'' Rainbow mumbled to herself as she sweeps the floor with an old broom. Rainbow had been cleaning and cooking for the three boys ever since her mom had passed away. Thinking back to her mother, Rainbow rubbed her cheek where Mint had slapped her.

 _{ Maybe he was right... }_ Rainbow thought sadly until the heard the door bell ring

"Huh? Who could that be?'' Rainbow stopped what she was doing and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She then walked up to the door to open it and the person on the other side was...

"Sonic?! What are you doing here?!'' Rainbow looked quickly behind herself to see if any of her step family was there. When she didn't see anyone, she sighed and walked out the door quickly and closed it after.

"I wanted to make sure you go home okay, you know, because of your leg'' Sonic told her and Rainbow paused for a moment, ''I was worried so I came over to check'' He added and Rainbow was shocked. Someone had took the time to see if SHE was okay, and not anybody else. It made her feel... Special again...

''O-oh, umm I'm fine!'' Rainbow blushed at the butterflies in her stomach.

''That's good...'' Sonic smiled and nodded in relief, but then pause when he noticed something

''Hey Rainbow...'' Sonic's face turned a slight bit serious, causing Rainbow to raise an eyebrow at him

''Yeah?'' She replied, but then noticed he looked away with his fist clutched tightly

"Who hit you'' Sonic said it if it wasn't like a question at all. Rainbow dash paused and quickly covered her face with her hand

"You m-mean this? I fell over something, that's all!'' Rainbow tried to cover her tracks but Sonic wasn't very convinced

"Rainbow Dash! Wake up!''

* * *

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked her eyes open to see Soarin and Dark Shaking her around

"Get up loser! You haven't made lunch yet!'' Dark yelled and Rainbow pushed him off of her along with Soarin

"Don't call me a loser! You moron!'' Rainbow got up brushed herself off with her hands

"We're hungry and Someone needs to cook!'' Soarin tugged on her hair as he tries to grab her attention, ''Make me a grill cheese sandwich!'' He yelled. Dark glared at his brother and pushed him of of her, ''No! She's gonna make me something to eat first!'' Soarin glared back at his brother, "No! Me first!''

"HOW ABOUT NO!'' Rainbow pushed them away from her and stomped out of the kitchen and all the way outside

 _'I really hate those two'_ Rainbow thought, _'But... What was that dream about? And why did it feel so real?'_ Rainbow Dash wondered as she traveled out to her back yard and out into the forest. As she walked down the graveled path, she suddenly stopped as the memory popped into her mind

* * *

 _Rainbow Dash had taken out the trash for her mom and said that she was going to walk around for a while. One of her favorite places to be was the path that had ran through her back yard and into a colorful forest that was pretty awesome to look at. She walked down it like always until something had ran into her_

 _"Gah!'' She fell over with a thud. Rainbow rubs her head as she starts to recover, but notices a boy with cobalt blue hair and emerald eyes glared at her as he sat up, which he had fell back from the collision as well.  
_

 _The boy quickly moved back to his feet and said, "You should move out of the way next time!'' He yelled_

 _Rainbow glared back at him and sat up, ''Maybe you should watch where your walking, buddy!'' She yelled back_

 _"I don't have time for you slow people to be in my way!'' He brushed himself off and Rainbow gritted her teeth at him_

 _"What did you just say?!'' She balled her fist together_

 _The boy grinned at her and said,_

 _"Your._

 _Too._

 _Slow''_

 _He smiled and Rainbow had tackled him and began to punch him_

 _"I'll show you who's slow, Punk!''_

* * *

Rainbow laughed to herself as her rubbed her arms, ''I'm glad I met you Sonic...'' Rainbow said out loud until a voice cried out

"Let me go!'' I little girl's voice called out

"Huh?'' Rainbow looked around but she didn't see anyone, ''What was that about?''

 **"Target captured''** A robot voice said flatly

"What the?!'' Rainbow backed from her spot as she notices a robot that looks just like Sonic walking over the hill, reviling itself

"S-sonic?!''

"Help me!'' A girl with pink hair, green eyes, and had on a white shirt and green puffy sleeves and had yellow skirt was held in the robots arms, struggling around

 **"Unidentified unit, destroy on sight''** The robot called out, causing Rainbow to panic

"Did he just say Destroy on sight?!'' Rainbow had backed away too quickly and fell over

"Help Me!'' Rainbow closed her eyes as the robot held up his hand and was about to fire at her, but something had swiftly picked her up

"H-huh?'' Rainbow slowly opened her eyes to see Sonic holding her up bridle style

"Are you hurt?'' He looked down at her with worried eyes

"N-no, but, that thing... It looked just like you!''

"I don't know what's that's all about, but, we need to get you somewhere safe!'' Sonic said, looking serious

"What about that girl?'' Rainbow frowned as she looked over his shoulder to see if the girls was okay, but instead she say the robot flying after them

"He's behind us!'' She yelled worriedly and Sonic nodded

"Hold on!'' He tightened his grip around her as she put her hands around his neck

''Things are about to get bumpy!'' Sonic narrowed his eyes as he spend forward

* * *

( Part 1/2, Chapter 4 )

* * *

 _ **What's up next:**_

 _ **"What do you mean, were moving?!''**_

 _ **"I'm tired of you getting hurt all the time because of that boy. If we move, no more Sonic''**_

 _ **"Y-you can't do this!''**_

* * *

 ** **Author** Talk Time**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope your all having a good day today! And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter! In case you have or haven't noticed, I make small chapters so I can up-lode more often! They go up to 1000 words to 2000 words. One of the two. Well... That's all I really wanted to mention... Oh! I would like to Thank,**

 ** _ErenaSin8_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Pokemon samurai 6  
_**

 ** _for following my story! It means a lot!_**

 ** _Also!_**

 _ **firelover534**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **ErenaSin8,**_

 **Thank you for being the first people to review on my story! Your awesome! :)**

 **Well,**

 **Peace Out!**

 **\- SirensAreNotAmyth -**


	5. Chapter 4, part 2

**Last Time**

* * *

"Things are about to get bumpy!'' Sonic narrowed his eyes as he spend forward

* * *

 **( Chapter 4, part 2 )**

* * *

We begin this next half of this chapter with Sonic and Rainbow dash running away from a metal copy of Sonic.

"Hey! What about that girl?!'' Rainbow looked over his shoulder, but ducked down when a blue laser passed by, "W-woah!''

"Be careful!'' Sonic warned with a glare

"I know that now!'' She yelled as Sonic ducks around the lasers. As the robot continues to shoot at them, a laser had passed by and hit the wrist of rainbow dashes hand as it shoots by. Rainbow hissed a bit but didn't want to worry Sonic as he continued to run, so she decided not to say anything.

'' **Target follow, Timed Out: Falling Back** " The robot says and slows down

"Hey, It stopped following us!'' Rainbow tapped Sonic's shoulder. Sonic then moves behind a large tree and stumbles over, breathing heavily.

"Phew...'' He says as he wipes his brow.

"You okay?'' Rainbow asks as she gets up from his arms

''Y-yeah...'' Sonic sat against the tree and rubbed the sweat from his head, ''Are you okay?'' Sonic asked Rainbow Dash as he looked over at her slowly out of exsastion.

''O-oh... Yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!'' Rainbow hid her burned wrist behind her back and sat next to Sonic. Sonic then took a deep breath and got up, confusing Rainbow Dash,

''Where are you going?'' She asked as Sonic turned his back to her,

"I'm not going to leave that girl behind'' Sonic looked around the tree to see if the robot was still there. While he was doing that, Rainbow shot up and grabbed his shoulders from behind and yanked him back, causing him to turn over and look at her with serious eyes

''Dash-''

"Sonic, your gonna get yourself killed! I can't have that happen to you!'' She said with a yell and Sonic pulled her off of him by her wrists. Rainbow then hissed in pain as she rubbed the burn mark. Sonic quickly noticed this and looked away,

''If I don't go after it, it's going to hurt more people Rainbow! Just like how it hurt you...'' Sonic said quietly as he backed away from her. He then turned around and ran back down the road. Rainbow's eyes widen as she ran out in the road. She then watched the blue blur dissapear from her sight. Rainbow reached a hopeless hand out and yelled,

"SONIC!''

She yelled with a hurt gut feeling and fell to her knees, feeling utterly hopeless and sad. She knew Sonic was strong, and she also knew he could probably handle this on his own, but, she also worried about her friend and was assuming the worst.

''You idiot!'' She yelled as she got up, stumbling a bit before running down the road it pain.

( With Sonic )

Sonic rushed down the road and quickly caught up with the robot. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he jumped up to perform a spin Dash

"Yah!'' He yelled out a war cry as he hit the robot, knocking the girl out of his arms. The girl then squealed loudly as she shut her eyes close, waiting for impact. Sonic quickly dived down to the ground and caught the girl before she could hit her head. Sonic smiled slightly was he watched the robot tumble a bit in the air. Sonic then got up with the girl in his arms and ran off the road and into the forest. The robot noticed quickly as he turned around and chased after the two.

"W-who are you?'' The girl's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. Sonic looked down and smirked,

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!'' The girl's jaw dropped in awe as she watched him.

''Your like a knight in shining armor!'' The girl smiled brightly as she hugged Sonic tightly, causing him to stumble a bit out of shock.

''Easy there! We can talk more after we lost that thing!'' Sonic says as glances behind himself to check if the robot was still there

"Sure!'' The girl smiles, tightening her grip around his neck as she cuddles her cheek against his shoulder. Sonic looked down and blushed, unsure if he should say something or not. Sonic then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off the hear the sound of missiles being shot off. Sonic's eyes widened as he looked behind himself, noticing the robot had backed away from them as three missiles followed instead.

"Hold on!'' Sonic tightens his grip around the girl and shot off. The girl closes her eyes as Sonic make multiple sharp turns, scaring the girl like if she was on a roller coaster. Sonic then ran around a few trees, causing one of the missiles to hit one of the trees and to explode.

Sonic huffed as he made a U turn. His eyes went wide as he slides under the remaining missiles, dogging them by a hair.

"That was a close one!'' Sonic laughed a bit as he ran around some trees. The missiles then turned back to them and continued to follow them once again. Sonic noticed and looked forward again, but to only be shocked again as he sees the robot flying at them.

''He's coming right at us!'' The girl squealed loudly, causing Sonic's eyes to twitch as his ears ringed in pain. Sonic then shook his head and looked down at her,

"I got this!'' Sonic said with a smirk, balling a plan together as he jumped on robots shoulder and pushed himself forward into the air, causing the robot to to fall forward and right into missiles.

"See ya!'' Sonic yelled in victory as an explosion rang out from behind the two. The girl smiled as she hugged her hero,

"Thank you so much! Your my hero!'' She said as Sonic smiled bashfully,

"It was nothing'' He said as he jogged back to the road. As he makes it back to their destination, he couldn't help but feel that he saw someone. He then pushes off the thought as he sets the girl back on the ground. As he dose, the girl gives him a big kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"My name is Rosy Rascal! Nice to meet you!'' The girl announced Happily. Sonic rubbed his cheek as he looked at her with a shock face, 'H-hi Rosy...''

( With Rainbow Dash )

Rainbow continued to run down the road in search for Sonic and the girl. As she looks around, she notices Sonic appearing out of the woods with thee girl safely in his arms. Rainbow smiled as she was about to call out to him, but stopped when the pink haired girl kissed him on the cheek.

{ W-what?! } Rainbow looked shocked as much as she looked sad, { T-this is too much for me to take in! } Rainbow thought as she ran into the woods unnoticed and ran back home the long way.

Rainbow ran even if the pain bothered her. She couldn't quite understand what she was feeling, but what she did know is that she didn't like that girl kissing Sonic one bit. She was even half tempted to walk back there and push her away from him, but she remembered that her and Sonic left each other in an awkward state, and was afraid what to do or say to him afterwards.

{ I'm such a loser } Rainbow thought as she put her hands on her face and stops running. She then sinks down to the ground and holds her arms.

{ I don't want to go back home either... What am I suppose to do? } she thinks to herself, but pauses when she hears sniffling.

{ Is someone crying? } She then pushes all emotion aside and looks around for whoever is making that sound. When Rainbow dash can't seem to find the source of the noise from where she was sitting, she decides to get up and look around for the voice. Rainbow gets up and almost instantly finds the source of the sound.

Their sat against a tree was little boy that looked about a year or two younger then Rainbow herself. He had blue eyes and yellow hair. His hair looked like Naruto's hair, but except instead of a head band, he had a pair of googles instead. He had a yellow and white jacket on and a big white strip down the middle of the jacket. On the back of the jacket, was a drawing of two Tails twisting together slightly. He had light blue jeans and had red and white shoes on. He had two fluffy yellow and white ears. The boy had tears in his eyes and sat their hugging his knees. He then mumbles,

"I wonder where my parents are...''

It was clear he didn't acknowledge Rainbows presents at the time, but Rainbow had a bad feeling when he said that. Maybe it was because she lost her dad that way. Wondering around with her mom, looking for the golden eye and Rainbow haired man. He never did show up after that wonderbolts show...

Rainbow shook her head before more awful thoughts started to surface. Rainbow walked over to the boy who continued to wipe his endless tears. Rainbow smiled as she walks to him "Hey there big guy!'' Rainbow waved as she walked up to him. She then looked down as she puts her hands on her hips, "What's wrong pal?'' She asks, but the boy just avoids her look as he turned his head, "Heh..'Pal.' Yeah right'' He huffs, tears still dripping down his face, ''You'll just laugh and leave like the rest of them'' He says, readying himself to have his feelings hurt again,

Rainbow gives him a curious look, but still keeps her smile, "What makes you say that?'' She ask. The boy sighed and looked up sadly,

''I just like to build and everyone just makes fun of me'' The boy tells her. Rainbow had noticed a little black box in the corner of her eye and picks it up. She then opens it up to revile a lovely melody, surprising her in a happy way.

"Wow...'' She huffs in awe as she watches the little CD in it spin, "You built this?'' She points at the box and the boy looks down sadly,

''Yeah... So are you going to make fun of me too now?" The boy asks as more tears builds up in his eyes. Rainbow smiles and sits sits down in front of him with her legs lazily spreed out,

"And why would I want to do that?'' She asks and the boy heaves out another depress sigh,

"Everyone else seems to do it. Been like this for as long as I can remember'' He says sadly. Rainbow Dash put a thoughtful hand on her chin and said, "Everyone, huh?'' She smiles,

"Well that ends today!" Rainbow declared, causing the boy to look at her dumbfounded,

"H-huh?'' He coughs out in surprise.

Rainbow smiles, "They don't know what their missin' kid!'' Rainbow says as she puts her hand oh his shoulder, "You've got real talent here! They're all just jealous!'' She exclaims, ''How about you hang with me for a while and show 'em who's the coolest tech guy I know!'' She says and the boy starts to smile a little,

"R-really?'' He asks

"Of course!'' She nods. Rainbow then gets up and leads him a hand up,

"The names Rainbow Dash!'' She smiles and the boy takes her hand,

"I-i'm Miles... Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails'' He says, getting use to her style

"That's pretty nifty name!'' Rainbow smiles as the two walk back to the road. Tails blushes and rubs his head bashfully,

"T-thank you... I usual get made fun of when people call me that, so it means a lot'' He smiles at her. Rainbow looks at him in surprise, "Really?! Who would want to make fun of you for that? I think it's cool'' She says and Tails face brightens up in red even more. Rainbow then smirks when she sees him getting embarrassed and laughs, causing him to look down with a frown,

"I'm just pushing you buttons!'' She smiles slightly and Tails smiles in relief, "Now you need to show me how you made such a cool music box!'' She says, elbowing him a little as the walk down the road. But Rainbow couldn't help think she saw someone...

* * *

 **( End Of Chapter 4, Part 2 )**

* * *

 _ **What's up next:**_

 _ **"What do you mean, were moving?!''**_

 _ **"I'm tired of you getting hurt all the time because of that boy. If we move, no more Sonic''**_

 _ **"Y-you can't do this!''**_

 _ **(Haha... Did it again...)**_

* * *

 **Author Talk Time!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, but I got stuck in a group project and I had to do it all myself because my team mates are LAZY and I was not about to make a bad grade. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Some of you know who Rosy Rascal is, and some of you do not, but for you who do, you deserve a gold star, but don't give out spoilers! Oh look! Rainbow just meet the person who will soon be Sonic's best friend! Oh... Did I just say that? Nooo... *Ahem* Anyways, I do once again apologist for not updating any sooner so I made this chapter a little bit longer. And I didn't know who to add Rainbow leaving so soon so I'm just going to keep putting parts of the chapter together one by once until I feel the time is right.  
**

 **Well, That's It.**

 **Peace Out!**

 **\- SirensAreNotAmyth -**


	6. Ohhh boy

Wow. It has been a WHILEEE.

 ** _I am so sorry_**

I don't think I'm going to stop updating this story now that I have found it again, but this website has a thing for deleting anything in my doc after like, 90 days or so?

In conclusion, I have no idea where this story is going anymore ;;

I will give you good news though! Over my absences, I have improved on my writing _tremendously_ , so hopefully now I can provide better quality chapters :')

 ** _Wooooooo_**

But uh, yeah. I am gonna need some help. I'm willing to have you review your ideas on what can happen next, and we can do that for a while.

The reason this is difficult for me is because I was basing a lot of the story off the Sonic comics, and I will have you know that there is A LOT of Sonic comics.

My updates wont be immediate, but expect updates from now on

Thank you for those who remained patient with my random hiatus


End file.
